El más awesome de todos, Gilbert Beilschmidt
by ChibiOkami200
Summary: Porque Prussia, como buen hermano mayor se sacrificaría, pero primero dejaría sus ultimas palabra en un simple pedazo de papel. [Nombres humanos utilizados]


El más awesome de todos, Gilbert Beilschmidt

-"_Maldición, maldición…No quiero, no quiero morir_"-

Se apoyó sobre la pared hasta deslizarse al suelo, mientras respiraba con dificultad e intentaba focalizar sin existo la vista en aquella foto en la pared, solo veía borroso y eso le desagradaba, significaba que su momento estaba por llegar, y no quería, no deseaba desaparecer.

Golpeó la pared mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, él los cerró con fuerza, intentando no llorar, no obstante sus esfuerzos volvían a ser en vano, los ríos salados caían sin detenerse por sus ojos, y por primera vez, verdaderamente se sentía débil, indefenso, toda su autoestima se había ido al carajo, y lloraba, murmurando cosas entendibles, mientras un pequeño animal se acercaba y se subía a su rodilla, mirándolo curiosamente.

-Jeje…se acabó Gilbird-murmuró-Se acabó…

La criatura pío mientras subía a la mano que su dueño le acercaba, y pronto también subió a la cabeza de este, el cual le susurro una petición: _Quédate conmigo hasta el final, por favor._ Y el pollito, simplemente se acomodó en su cabello, como haciéndole entender que se quedaría allí, y por primera vez en el día, Prusia sonrió.

-"_Y de esta manera, hacemos oficial la disolución de Prusia_"-

Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, sin embargo antes de que comenzara a llorar nuevamente, restregó su brazo en estos, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y abrazó sus piernas, como un niño pequeño e indefenso.

_-"Tienes veinticuatro horas de vida Gilbert, aprovéchalas"-_

Alfred buscaba un culpable para aquella guerra, y Prusia sabia, sabía muy bien que esa culpa recaería en su hermanito, y, honestamente, no podía ver a Alemania morir ¡No podía, por Dios, él era su hermano!

Por eso, por ser su hermano, él acepto la culpa, toda la responsabilidad, y se enfrentó a Estados Unidos con la frente en alto diciendo claramente ante sorpresa de todos: "_Fue mi culpa_"; si bien los demás países sabían que era verdaderamente la culpa de Alemania, eso no le importo a Alfred, con el cual desataron una batalla de miradas hasta que el rubio sonrió de una manera sádica, murmurando algo. Inmediatamente más de uno intento objetar, Hungría, Austria, su pequeño hermano Alemania, Francia y España (él cual había estado presente en esa ocasión) fueron los primeros, los hermanos Italia lloraban en silencio, Romano apretaba con fuerza sus puños, Japón, bueno, él no lo podía creer, fueron amigos cercanos, casi inseparables, pero a diferencia de los demás, él parecía respetar su decisión (además no podía hacer mucho en su estado) y lloraba en silencio también. Rusia lo miraba de una forma que le asustaba, y los demás países estaban neutros, no decían ni hacían nada, una total indiferencia. De ese evento ya habían pasado unas horas, que fue en las cuales él corrió y se encerró en su habitación, mientras esperaba desaparecer en silencio con la sola compañía de su mascota.

Apoyo su frente en una mano, mientras reía levemente al imaginar el escándalo que harían sus amigos, Hungría posiblemente golpearía con su sartén a alguien, Austria tocaría música que expresara sus sentimientos, Francia se acostaría con alguien, España comería tomates, aunque no sería raro que le declararan también la guerra a Estados Unidos, junto con Alemania, por supuesto, mientras el gringo gritaría que él es héroe y muchas otras cosas más…dejó de reír, dándose cuenta de que posiblemente se entristecieran también.

-Lo siento chicos, los extrañare a todos…-

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Prusia donde mierda te metiste, hijo de puta!?-gritó Francia mientras corría y corría, siendo seguido de cerca por España

-¡Prusia! ¡Prusia, responde!-

Llevaban bastante tiempo buscándolo, todos, no eran los únicos, la repentina desaparición del prusiano había desencadenado una locura bastante grande, más de uno estaba frustrado y enojado, necesitaban encontrarlo, pero Ya.

-¡Francia, en esa casa!

Una pequeña casa abandonada no tan lejos del lugar, parecía un buen lugar para esconderse, y al acercarse pudieron notar que era nada menos que la casa de campo que tenía Gilbert, en la cual no dudaron en entrar tirando sencillamente la puerta abajo y recorriendo todas las habitaciones rápidamente, buscando alguna señal de que él había estado allí.

Francia abrió una puerta de las habitaciones de invitados e inspecciono con rapidez la habitación, en la que luego entro España al ver un punto amarillo en ella. "¡Gilbird!" gritaron ellos al unísono al verlo en la ventana, y corrieron a su encuentro, hallando allí algo que los dejo simplemente helados, una cruz, una pequeña cruz de hierro, un adorno militar, que significaba algo que ambos se negaban a creer.

-…-

-… ¿Gilbert?-

Antonio tomo la cruz mientras la miraba, tratando de negar que lo que veía era real, porque no podía serlo ¡Por el amor de dios, no podía ser verdad!

Francis se acercó a Gilbird con cuidado, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de su rostro, y lo levanto con sus manos, descubriendo una pequeña pero perfectamente doblada hoja de papel. Subió al pájaro a su hombro y con cuidado, y también algo de duda la desdoblo para leerla lo suficientemente alto para que tanto él, como España, quien se había sentado en el suelo y jugaba con la cruz también a punto de llorar, escucharan.

_A quien encuentre esto: _

_Quiero pedirle un pequeño favor, lleve esta carta hasta alguna de las personas que son nombradas aquí._

_**Ludwig**__: Hermano, primero que nada, no llores, no te culpes; a mi asombrosa persona no le gustaría verte así, por favor compréndeme, hice esto por ti,_

_Para salvarte, pero eso no significa que es tu culpa, significa que tienes que aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que te he dado para hacer las cosas bien, para que disfrutes de tu vida, para que estes con todas esas personas que quieres y aprecias. Perdóname por favor, pero por primera vez, quería tomar el papel que me corresponde como hermano mayor y salvarte, cuídate, te quiere mucho, tu impresionante hermano._

_**Elizabeth: **__¡Jeje! ¡De alguna extraña forma llegue a tomarte cariño! ¿Qué raro, no?_

_Quizás te alegres un poco con mi muerte, pero sé que me extrañas, te hará falta aquel idiota que iba siempre a joderte ¿Sabes? ¡Por favor! ¡No te enojes por mi decisión! Es lo que creí correcto, pero, si en otra vida llegamos a encontrarnos nuevamente, por favor, más que nada te pido, no me golpees con una sartén._

_**Roderich: **__¡Has ganado esta batalla aristócrata estúpido! ¡Pero ten por seguro que volveremos a encontrarnos, y te quitare tus regiones vitales! Kesesese!_

_Después de todo soy el mejor ¿O acaso eres tan descarado como para negármelo? ¿Eh? Jajaja_

_Hazme un favor, cuídate y cuida de Elizabeth, puede ser muy terca a veces._

_**Y esta parte, es para que la lea únicamente lo que queda del Bad Friends Trio**_

_Antonio, Francis ¡Mis jodidos y queridos compadres!_

_Mierda que los voy a extrañar a ustedes, me harán mucha falta a donde quiera que voy, ¡Y puedo estar seguro que ustedes no se olvidaran del asombroso Yo! Kesesese!_

…_Aunque, dejando las bromas de lado, me gustaría que me olvidaran_

_Sé que ustedes serán de los que más sufrirán, porque sé también que aunque todos me olviden, ustedes no lo harán, porque siempre estaban conmigo, y por eso eran mis amigos, hermanos y compañeros en toda la vida, y, aunque no es nada genial decir esto:_

_**Los quiero, los quiero con todo mí ser, gracias por estar conmigo siempre y dejarme ser su amigo**_

_**Por favor, olvídenme y sigan sus vidas**_

_El más awesome de todos, Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_PD: ¡Que no me entere que iniciaron la Tercera Guerra Mundial por mí! …aunque sería genial… ¡Pero No!_


End file.
